Criminal Minds
Criminal Minds is the Black Crime. Crime is also as known as Black Crime. Team Criminal Minds 'Aaron Hotchner' Supervisory Special Agent (SSA) and Unit Chief Aaron "Hotch" Hotchner used to be a prosecutor and was formerly assigned to the FBI field office in Seattle. After stepping down for a period of time, he returned to lead the unit. He has a son named Jack (Cade Owens) by his deceased wife Haley (Meredith Monroe). The two eventually divorced and remained on good terms until Haley was murdered by George Foyet (C. Thomas Howell), Aaron's Nemesis. Aaron's attempts to balance his family life and his job have been something of an ongoing struggle on the show. But in the episodes "Closing Time," "Family Affairs," and "Run," it is shown that he has moved on and is currently in a romantic relationship with Beth Clemmons (Bellamy Young). 'Dr. Alex Blake' FBI Linguistics expert Alex Blake replaces SSA Emily Prentiss. She is introduced in Season 8. Her appointment at the BAU was met with some mixed reactions as the team was close to Prentiss. She joined the BAU to restore her reputation after Blake was blamed for arresting the wrong suspect in the Amerithrax case and Section Chief Erin Strauss let her take the fall. As a result, she and Strauss do not get along, with Strauss accusing her of joining for selfish reasons, but they eventually make amends. The rest of the team recognize her expertise and are generally less antagonistic towards her. As Season 8 progressed, Blake found herself in danger when she was threatened by a serial killer, 'The Replicator'. Blake graduated from Berkeley with a double major and also holds a PhD. She was recruited to the FBI at the age of 24, making her one of at least two team members to join the Bureau in their early 20s along with Reid. Blake is also a professor of forensic linguistics at Georgetown, where Reid had previously guest lectured, and an SSA in the Washington field office. During her initial time at the FBI, Blake was involved in some high profile cases, particularly the Unabomber case.[1] Blake understands and speaks American Sign Language.[2] 'Derek Morgan' SSA Derek Morgan is a confident and assertive everyman character, the son of an African-American father and white mother. He went to Northwestern University on a football scholarship, holds a black belt in judo, runs FBI self-defense classes, and served in a bomb squad unit and as a Chicago police officer. In season 2 it was explained that after the death of his father when he was ten, Derek struggled somewhat: youthful fighting earned him a juvenile offender record. He was taken under the wing of a local youth center coordinator, Carl Buford (Julius Tennon), who acted as a surrogate father to Derek and helped him to obtain a college football scholarship. But he also sexually abused him; the episode "Profiler, Profiled" revealed this. In season 3, it was revealed that he hated religion because, as he said, something bad happened to him when he was 13. He went to church every day and prayed for it to stop, but it didn't. Because of this, he had a resentment towards God and church. He prayed for the first time in 20 years at exactly the time, he later found out, that Penelope Garcia was being operated on after being shot. Former unit chief Aaron Hotchner promoted him to unit chief in Aaron's place, a promotion Derek saw as only temporary until the "Boston Reaper" was captured. Aaron again took his place as unit chief when he returned after grieving over his ex-wife's murder. 'Jennifer Jareau' SSA Jennifer "JJ" Jareau originally acted as the team's liaison with the media and local police agencies. She has a son named Henry (Mekhai Andersen) with detective William LaMontagne, Jr. (Josh Stewart), whom she met while the team was working a case in New Orleans in the season 2 episode "Jones" and married at the end of the season 7 two-part finale, "Hit and Run." In the second episode of season 6, JJ was forced to take a promotion to the Pentagon and left the team for the rest of the season. Jennifer returned to the show in the episode entitled "Lauren," in which she receives a call and returns to help the BAU find Emily Prentiss and capture Ian Doyle before it's too late. When Emily is stabbed by Doyle and rushed to a hospital, Jennifer announces she didn't survive. However, it is later revealed that Emily is alive and Jennifer meets her at a cafe in Paris, where she provides her with three passports and bank accounts to start a new life in hiding. She returned once again in the season finale for the sixth season before returning as a full-time cast member once again in season 7. Jennifer is now a professional profiler. She shows great skills in the field when it comes to her family and protecting other children. Despite her marriage to Will, her ring is absent in "To Bear Witness", leading to much fan speculation, especially after a conversation with Reid after they questioned a community angel, who had assisted many domestically abused women, in the previous episode (it is, however, likely that the ring being missing was a mistake during filming). 'Spencer Reid' SSA Dr. Spencer Reid '''is a genius who graduated from Las Vegas High School at age 12. He is almost always introduced as Dr. Reid, even though the others are introduced as agents, because SSA Jason Gideon understood that people would not otherwise take Spencer seriously because of his young age. After an introduction, he never shakes hands. It has been revealed that he holds Ph.D.s in Mathematics, Chemistry, and Engineering, B.A.s in Psychology and Sociology, and is working on a B.A. in Philosophy. He claims to have an eidetic memory, and hints that he could one day suffer from schizophrenia, since his mother does. E408 Matthew Gray Gubler confirmed that Reid has Asperger's Syndrome.[3] Reid has also said that he was bullied when he was younger. Penelope Garcia '''Penelope Garcia is the team's Technical Analyst at BAU headquarters in Quantico. She is flamboyant and fun-loving and provides the rest of the team with comic relief whenever it is needed. She got her last name from her stepfather—hence the Latina implication—but she is not Hispanic. She was shot and almost killed in season 3. She and SSA Morgan share a very friendly-flirty relationship but never go beyond that, although Penelope shows mild jealousy when she sees him dancing with two other women, and he responds negatively when asked for proposal advice by her boyfriend, Kevin Lynch. Penelope lost both of her parents at the age of 18. Penelope taught herself to hack after she dropped out of college and was grouped with the best hackers in the world. After being caught by the FBI, she was given a choice of living in a high-security prison for the rest of her life or working for the BAU division of the FBI as an analyst. She is in a relationship with fellow FBI employee Kevin Lynch. When Jennifer Jareau leaves the BAU for a promotion to a position at the Pentagon, Garcia takes up her responsibilities as media liaison and retains this position when JJ returns to the BAU as a profiler. 'David Rossi' Senior SSA David Rossi, a "'founding father' of the BAU," was in early retirement until his voluntary return to the BAU in 2007, replacing Jason Gideon, who had abruptly resigned from the BAU. He had retired in order to write books and go on lecture tours, but he returned to settle some unfinished business that was not immediately specified. It was later revealed that the case involved three young children whose parents had been murdered in a possible home-invasion case that had remained unsolved. This case haunted Rossi for twenty years and prompted him to return to the BAU, where he eventually solved it. Category:CBS Television Category:2005 series debut Category:American Real World Category:Real World Category:Rated 12+ Category:Crime Category:Paramount